ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M26: Dirty Dancing Mafia Day 2
__TOC__ During the Preceding Night Bleck was modkilled for inactivity. Votes *Brickroad accuses Solitayre. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559431&postcount=336 *Rufferto accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559459&postcount=341 *Raven accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559506&postcount=354 *Solitayre accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559646&postcount=356 *Taeryn accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559650&postcount=358 *Kylie accuses President Eden http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559764&postcount=370 *botticus accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559777&postcount=372 *President Eden accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559980&postcount=381 *Umby accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560022&postcount=388 *Solitayre accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560110&postcount=400 *JFink accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560207&postcount=405 *spineshark accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560412&postcount=413 *Umby withdraws vote for Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560595&postcount=418 *Red Hedgehog accuses President Eden http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560608&postcount=420 *botticus accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560621&postcount=422 *spineshark withdraws vote for Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1560830&postcount=432 *President Eden accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561172&postcount=449 *Taeryn withdraws vote for Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561212&postcount=451 *Gerad accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561246&postcount=454 *Torgo accuses JFink http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561419&postcount=486 *Solitayre accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561421&postcount=487 *gahitsu accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561474&postcount=488 *Raven accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561552&postcount=490 *JFink withdraws vote for Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561582&postcount=491 *Taeryn accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561636&postcount=498 *vaterite accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561971&postcount=508 *spineshark accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1561972&postcount=509 *JFink accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562093&postcount=517 *Gerad accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562196&postcount=523 *Rufferto accuses Red Hedgehog http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562209&postcount=524 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562251&postcount=535 *Red Hedgehog accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562311&postcount=560 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562318&postcount=563 Solitayre (2) Brickroad vaterite Red Hedgehog (7) President Eden Solitayre gahitsu Raven spineshark JFink Rufferto President Eden (1) Kylie Rufferto (3) botticus Taeryn Gerad spineshark (1) Red Hedgehog JFink (1) Torgo Brickroad (1) Umby Red Hedgehog is lynched and revealed to be a Hip Kid. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1559427&postcount=334 The sun starts to set, as you run back to the old barn. You found out after you woke up that Egarwaen totally was seen totally hacked at breakfast, but you just smile at the new. The rumour quickly spreads that he totally was the one who tattled on Eddie to his parents, so you all come to the party ready to celebrate the rest of your summer, together. But not all of you show up. When the tally is done, two kids are missing: The first is Bleck. It turns out that he sprained his leg the night before, and is going to be holed up at his parent's place at Kellerman's for the entire trip. What a drag! The second person to not show up is Destil. You had heard his parents had gone ape on him earlier, but you weren't sure what it was about. Well, now you know. There are still a lot of you left with two feet and a lot of youthful energy to dance out however. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1562318&postcount=563 Tempers were flared as fingers and nasty words were exchanged as people tried to figure out who ratted Destil out. He was a good guy who know how to twist; and more importantly, he was the bridge between several of the smaller cliques. "You're nothing but an ankle biter!" yelled Brickroad at Solitayre. "Well tough guy, you're so square it's no wonder everyone's dancing circles around you!" Solitayre yelled back. "Hey hey, guys," Red Hedgehog interrupted, "let's just be cool and let's rap about this." "Rap about it?!" sniped President Eden, "who do you think you are trying to pretend you're some sort of hot shot?" "Yeah!", gahitsu added, "you seemed a bit tight with Egarwaen the other night. Perhaps you and hims was in cahoots?" With gahitsu's bold accusation, the tone quickly shifted against Red Hedgehog. He tried to tell everyone to cool it and listen to him, but it was for naught. Eventually, the browbeating became too heavy, and Red Hedgehog figured that if they were going to freak out like this, then he couldn't enjoy himself here. With a final "Alright, you guys want to be flakes? You can be flakes. Ain't giving me a good reason to sit here and listen to you dip sticks", he left to hooting and hollering. The hip kids danced, but unbeknownst to them, the Finks were smiling to themselves. Notable Events None.